The Virgin Mary
by kaihil lover
Summary: Life is hard when you have to deal with double friend zone.


_**Worse than Friendzone**_

 _ **Warning:**_ Readers should stop expecting plots from me anymore. I just write random shit these days, with no direction whatsoever. I lack purpose in life, hence so do my characters and stories.

"I'm gonna die a virgin!" Hilary's moaned was muffled by the fact that her face was in her knees.

Kai felt his eye twitch at the realization his Japanese friend's statement had dawned upon him. He pointed out stiffly, "Hilary you're not a virgin."

They were at the Granger dojo. God knew why. Even Tyson didn't live there anymore. It was only Grandpa Granger and his kendo students who were over with the day's lessons. But the place was familiar, and had a feeling of ease which any other lacked. Besides it was private and away from prying eyes. It was their most preferred location to meet up. Grandpa of course not once minded their intrusion. He seemed quite glad when his home girl and Kai visited, and he kept making unneeded crude innuendoes.

They were sitting adjacent to each other on the wooden floor, backs against the wall, and legs pulled up against them in the former training room.

Hilary lifted her head up finally in understanding. Her face was all red and blotchy. "Oh yeah…. I am not. You broke a jaw. I remember."

She seemed thoughtful for a second and then she was wailing again. She'd been a rollercoaster of emotions since the past hour. When you thought of it, she'd been all bipolar with her feelings for the past six years, ever since the team quit Beyblading and went their separate ways.

The former world champion gave her a disturbing smile which plainly freaked her out. But she was relieved that he was more amused at the memory than pissed off. When he'd initially caught on, he'd been incensed. It was not her fault. She'd been expecting him to make a move since ages. She decided to have some fun in the meanwhile. Whoever was up there, taking immense joy in her despair, knew she had made the correct move. Since four years after Kai dislocated a jaw, she was still waiting for him to confess. Yet, they were still stuck in a rut.

She did not regret a single one of her numerous failed relationships from the past four years. Maybe except, the current one which had presently ended.

The silence was getting slightly uncomfortable. Kai was watching the plain wooden walls in front of him uninterestedly. At this point he wished he could see through them. There had to be something mildly interesting happening behind them, right? He was used to constant chatter in the presence of his former teammate, but the detail that the woman besides to him was too busy sulking, meant that she was quiet, and Kai's own thoughts had him to their disposal and were giving him a migraine.

He wanted Hilary to stop wallowing in misery.

First he didn't like it that she was upset, and then for such foolish reasons. He would not be crying if someone broke up with him. Then again he'd never been in a relationship. But, still Hilary shouldn't be either. She should be showing the dignity she usually displayed. The kind that kicked Tyson's ass across the world, and the kind that kept him, Kai Hiwatari in line too, well mostly.

And second, he was fond of when she babbled to him about petty occurrences, listening to her paltry issues, and the day to day on goings of her life was riveting to him in a way she'd probably never understand. To be honest, he didn't either. It was intriguing for him to hear her talk.

Sure, the absence of a pause button had been originally annoying when he met her, but he'd gotten used to it over the succeeding few years, hooked you could say, not that he would.

And at this instant seeing her silent and sniffing was not doing anything for his mood.

"I should have never had joined the Bladebreakers! It was like the official demise of my social life!" Hilary had at long last snapped. She had reached the point of wretchedness where she started spewing out stuff without her brain filtering it.

Kai snorted.

She was just stuck in friendzone, for the past ten years. And her attempts at dating had him trapped in friendzone now too. They were both in the same position, being more than friends, but not in a relationship, merely because of the simple reason that they were both stubborn. Double friendzone. Fabulous.

Perhaps he should go break another jaw. But then again, the jerk was no longer in Hilary's life, why would he want to interfere with that? He just wanted her to be happy, and customarily violent. So that there'd be no need for him to beak jaws, or necks, or any other parts of the human anatomy. She would do it herself.

Hilary let out another cry; her head was in her hands now.

Kai sighed.

Maybe he should have brought along Tyson or Ray or Max. They were more suitable in the consoling department. He was way out of his league here. Though it was ironic how he was the one who always ended up comforting their only female teammate and listening to her as she vented, or being the solution to her problems.

Not so much ended up, more like volunteered, begrudgingly, however, because he simply couldn't walk away. He never could from Hilary.

Stupid Boris, with his flawed training, he had not ended up an emotionless bastard, as planned, he solely winded up as someone with great difficulty in knowing how to express them.

"Do you want me to go punch someone?" _Please, say yes._ It'd be easier than sitting there watching her sob.

There was silence, and then surprisingly Hilary let out a stifled giggle.

He raised his eyebrows. She was giggling?

Hilary just had a notion, and a rather intriguing one at that. "Kai…" Her voice sounded impish, "are you a virgin?"

Kai Hiwatari's body tensed up at her words, and he appeared to be clearly in flight or fight mode. Fight mode would be preferable, but fight here wouldn't be launching Dranzer at the brunette, his mind questioned? Boris had clearly robbed many facets of his common sense.

Hilary repeated herself, a mischievous smirk was making its way onto her tear stained face. "Well, Kai, are you still a virgin?" She couldn't believe it. All these years and it had never occurred to her to ask him the question. She had to know. This was life or death. And it would be amusing. He was a virgin, right? Why was he still a virgin?

Even _she_ had the dignity to do something with her love-life. And she was the one who was drowning in her sorrows in an old dojo to an emotionally constipated guy who happened to be her lifelong crush.

Kai let out an inaudible groan as he watched Hilary stare at him expectantly, and wickedly. _Kami-sama._ He should have resolved these issues quite time ago, her dating-disputes and his sexualitymatters. He should have paid attention to Tala's advice, back when the girl alongside him was long-sufferingly single, and fucked her.

They'd both be content right now. And he would not be in such an awkward bind. What was he going to tell her? More importantly, how was he going to explain it to her, why was he still well celibate?

Hilary seemed to be back to her despotic and delighted self. She was smiling expectantly. "I'm waiting for an answer here!"

"…"

He sighed again. At least she wasn't wailing anymore.

* * *

2\. Look who the cat dragged in after more than a whole year.  
3\. Wrote this in summer of 2014.  
4\. I need to go over my stuff again and again to make it sound mildly intelligible these days.  
5\. My university wifi has fanfic blocked. Wtf. Hot spot ftw.  
6.I still haven't gotten back the ability to have plots in my stories. Sad.  
7. _ **Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing! Nothing I say!  
8.I swear eternal servitude to him/her who gets KaiHil cannon for me.


End file.
